Girl Next Door
by universsoul
Summary: Harry is set to have a horrible summer away from his friends ... or so he thinks. A friend has just moved in next door to the Dursleys and he can't believe his luck. Little does he know that she has a burning crush on him and can't believe he's there. TAKEN OVER BY JAZZGIRL123
1. Chapter 1

First chapter, first story. Two firsts, aren't I lucky? I'm sorry this chapter is short. Believe me, I want it longer. But they will become longer. I promise.

"Boy, you're one heck of a burden. Why did we get stuck with you if you had a godfather who would have gladly taken you in?"

Uncle Vernon had kept up a string of complaints the whole ride home, not letting Harry get a word in.

Until now. "If you had let me speak, I could have told you. He's an escaped convict from Azkaban, and he can't take me because he's still on the run. Believe me, if I could go with him I would." He interrupted.

Harry knew that Vernon did not appreciate being interrupted, but Harry had gotten irritated and had to say it.

Uncle Vernon's face was cross, and he stopped the car without another word. They all got out, Harry being the only one grabbing his trunks like always, and went inside.

Harry made to take his belongings upstairs, but Aunt Petunia stopped him and said, "Vernon would like a word with you in the living room. He's already spoken to Dudley about this."

"Don't ask me," she added, for Harry had shown every sign of wanting to butt in, "he'll answer everything. When you come back, you can bring your trunks upstairs."

She pointed him in the direction of the living room. He gave her a sour look, but walked towards his uncle.

"Now, boy, we have some news, and I don't want any backtalk from you." Uncle Vernon said as Harry sat down, unhappy at having to address his nephew again.

"There is a new family moving in next door. This is all very straightforward. You are to have no contact with them at all. We met them while they were house-hunting, and they are a polite, normal family. Not one ounce of your abnormality in their blood.

Harry privately wondered why it always came down to bloodlines.

"They also have a daughter, who you are not to go anywhere near. Understand?" he spat at Harry. He nodded. But he was bemused, despite his nod.

"Do you honestly think I would bother talking to the new people? Everyone here is the same: perfect, prying, and ignorant. The only way I'd even bother to speak to them is if it was someone I know, which isn't likely. So don't worry, I'll be out of their way."

He thought Uncle Vernon would know that he wouldn't go anywhere in the vicinity of any of their neighbors. Harry hated them all, and they all had mutual feelings toward him.

"Now, I am going to take my stuff upstairs, which is what I was trying to do before I got dragged in here."

Harry spun around before his uncle could say another word and walked away. He paused to pick up his things and started up the stairs. When he got into his room he dropped everything, not bothering to put anything away yet.

Instead he walked over to his window, feeling curious as to who these new neighbors were. He looked out and saw a lot of movers in uniforms, two well dressed adults, and the girl Uncle Vernon had spoken of, he assumed.

She spoke to her parents, and then turned for the door. When she did, Harry gasped and did a double take. He couldn't believe what - _who_ - he was seeing.

Can we guess who it is? Review, and tell me your guesses. (Hint - not Luna.)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. His new neighbour was Hermione! He immediately thought that his summer would get infinitely better and would be more fun with a friend around. Then he remembered what Uncle Vernon had said to him: he was to have no contact with her family whatsoever, and he agreed to it!

He groaned in exasperation; at himself, his uncle, his cousin, his aunt, and the fact that he couldn't talk to Hermione all summer!

"Arrgh!" He groaned. He was tempted to kick his suitcase, but thought better of it. He considered writing her a letter, but thought it seemed stupid when she was right next door. He laughed when he started thinking about sneaking over the hedge to talk to her. That one, he was sure, would never happen. It was unthinkable, and he didn't need Uncle Vernon angry at him this early in the summer holidays.

He sighed. How was he ever going to wait till September first to tell her that he'd been her new neighbour for two months? He supposed that he could owl Ron to tell her, but once again, that was a stupid idea. He was thinking about Ron's reaction to what he would say if he did follow through when he heard his aunt's voice below.

"Welcome to our home! Please, won't you follow me to the living room?" He decided to take the opportunity, no matter how much trouble he got into. He opened his door and exited his room, walking down the stairs. He made sure he didn't walk too heavily on them; he didn't want his aunt or uncle knowing he was coming just yet.

When he got down the flight, Petunia gave a slight gasp, looking at him. He knew, though, that they weren't going to force him back upstairs. Not in the presence of company they wanted to impress. So Harry walked right by his aunt without either of them saying a word, and they both entered the living room.

Vernon stood, seeing Harry, and growled under his breath. But he couldn't do anything now; Hermione's parents had seen him. He nodded to them, and looked at her. She'd beaten him to it; she was staring inconspicuously at him, her jaw dropped a little. She quickly regained her composure and said "Hello" to him, her voice betraying a hint of her surprise at finding him here.

He grinned so quickly she would have missed it if she blinked, and turned to her parents. "Hello," he said. "I'm Harry, their nephew. Welcome to Little Whinging." He was impressed that he could be so calm when he was so excited at having a friend live by him for the first time in his life.

He went to sit by Hermione, her eyes subtly gleaming with enthusiasm. Harry could feel Uncle Vernon's eyes on him, but he couldn't care less. He turned and said "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry" to her, turning fully away from his adoptive family to hide his full-blown grin. Hermione played along.

"Likewise. My name is Hermione. Would you mind showing me around your gorgeous yard?"

"No, not at all. Follow me." He answered, anticipating their time to talk. He led her out of the room, and out the door.

Petunia whispered to Vernon, "It's useless to call them back in now. He's just being friendly; there's no way he could possibly know her. She's not one of his kind, it's very clear of that." Vernon nodded and said loudly to the Grangers, "Allow me to take you for a tour around the house."

Harry and Hermione got into the humid outdoors and immediately Hermione said "Harry! It's wonderful to see you; it hasn't been that long at all! I can't believe you of all people are our neighbour! This is going to be a great summer!"

Harry grinned back at her, and said, "It's going to be such a relief having a friend around here, you have no idea. But I'm not allowed to talk to you; my uncle forbade me from speaking to any of our neighbours years ago. He made me promise not to talk to you, either. I think he wants Dudley to ask you on a date or something. As if that'll happen. You're brilliant and Dudley is stupider than a flea."

Harry stopped to take a breath, and Hermione chose that moment to interrupt. "But if you're not allowed to have contact with the neighbours, how are we going to be able to talk before going to school, or I guess to Ron's house before the Quidditch World Cup?"

Harry shrugged. "I considered writing you a letter when I found out, but I thought that seemed silly. I really had no idea, but then I realized your family was downstairs and I took the chance. I'll probably be in a lot of trouble with my uncle, but it was worth it." Hermione looked amazed.

"You never do seem to care about breaking rules, Harry. And when did you find out? I mean, we just saw each other a few hours ago, getting off the train."

"I saw your parents out the window when I went to my room to put my trunk away, and then I saw you. I didn't notice it was you until you turned around. You have no idea how shocked I was."

She smiled and said, "I think I do, actually." Harry grinned back at her. "I guess you do. So, how do you like it here so far?"

Hermione's turn to shrug. "I've only been here for about an hour, but it's nice … elegant, I guess. You can't really tell a lot about a place you've only been at for an hour. But it looks like a well-mannered little place. Of course, the name isn't the nicest. Little Whinging. That drew me away from it at first."

Harry laughed. He agreed with her about the name. The people here were nosy, and he hated the times they saw him and started whispering about 'the Potter boy'. "They hate me around here. Uncle Vernon told everyone the fake story; how I go to St. Brutus' Secure Centre or something like that, how I'm a criminal and have to be locked up in a school far away. It's disgusting what the people here will believe. I don't want to turn you away this early, but everyone here is nosy and inquisitive. It's awful, and I'm desperately waiting for Ron's owl to come, telling me I can get away."

While he was saying this, Hermione found herself admiring his emerald eyes. She'd read all about him in the books about Voldemort, but she'd never seen his eyes up close until the very beginning of first year. She loved their colour; Harry sometimes said he agreed with what Ginny's Valentine in second year had said, that his eyes were the colour of a fresh pickled toad. Hermione always privately disagreed. Emerald had been her very favourite gemstone for years.

And she always took his side in things, mostly because they'd never had a fight; well, unless you counted when they weren't speaking during the past year. That had been torture for her. She had developed a little – okay, big - crush on him during the last two years, and she was desperately trying to hide it.

So far, it looked like she was succeeding. She knew Ginny really liked him, and other girls found him positively endearing, being the Boy Who Lived. But that wasn't why she liked him. She was shaken from her thoughts.

"Hey, Hermione, are you listening? Or are you thinking about school? I swear, you are the only person who would think about homework on the first day of summer holidays." She smiled faintly.

"Sorry, Harry, just thinking." How she loved when he said her name! "I'm actually ready to go back inside. I'm getting chilly, and I think mum and dad might be ready to go home soon." He nodded and got up. She followed him in, thinking about what might happen during the next few weeks; away from school, no one they knew but each other … and then again at the World Cup … Her mind was working intensely.


	3. Chapter 3

**So. I am so immensely sorry for not updating sooner! I should have. I wasn't on the computer as much, but I promise more chapters soon. Thank you for all the positive reviews, I hope to get more. Hint hint. (:**

**Anyway. Apologies are out of the way, on with the story!**

The next day, Harry came downstairs to the sight of Dudley's blond hair brushed back, a tie on his thick neck, and carrying a basket of sweets. Harry's first thought was that Dudley was going to a tea party. "I don't mean to pry, but what is Dudley doing with sweets? Going to Grandmother's house with Little Red Riding Hood?" He asked, amused.

"No. Dudders is taking this housewarming gift over to the Granger's house. We want the girl to get to know him, and talking to her as much as possible will be the first step," Uncle Vernon explained without the usual venom in his voice. Harry nodded slowly, feeling bad for Hermione. She'd have to put up with Dudley's advances until they left for the World Cup!

"Actually, boy, we don't trust Dudley alone with the treats. He may try to eat them and break his diet. You are going with him, and you will stay there until the Granger's kick you out. Which won't take long. They didn't particularly like you last night," Vernon added. Harry was exasperated with his uncle. Vernon had talked all night about how much the Granger adults disliked Harry, whereas Hermione always told him differently. He was something of a hero in their eyes, from all the events at Hogwarts.

"All right, I'll babysit your son. Let me get dressed first," Harry agreed. Normally he wouldn't have consented so easily, but he needed to protect Hermione from the Dursley's clutches. He had seen the way Dudley had been eyeing her last night, and it had bothered him. Dudley had looked interested, and would definitely try to ask Hermione out. She would never agree, but Dudley would keep trying. He was a bully, but a very persistent one.

Harry ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and shut his door. He then threw on the first clothes he found, not caring if they matched or were wrinkled. Quickly brushing his teeth in the bathroom, he went back downstairs. "I'm ready."

Petunia took one look at her nephew and shuddered. His pants were so wrinkly! She then thought that his hideous appearance would make Dudders look even more appealing to the girl, and nodded her fake approval. "Dudleykins is waiting. Off you go."

Harry grinned and ran to find his cousin, meanwhile trying to come up with a plan.

The doorbell rang, and even though she knew it was wrong, Hermione's heart filled with hope that it was Harry. She knew Harry had to obey his aunt and uncle, but she'd been thinking that maybe he would defy them and sneak over to her house. She walked swiftly to the door, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll get it!" and opened the door to a hugely smiling Dudley and a wickedly grinning Harry. She automatically smiled at her friend, then looked at Dudley's basket of goodies.

"Hello, boys. What are you two doing here? And who made these delicious-looking sweets?" she asked. Hermione knew she had a role to play here, and was doing her best to fulfill it. "Hi, Hermione! My mum made you and your parents these treats. May I offer you one?" Dudley asked, hope and a hint of slyness filling his eyes. He wanted Harry to know that the pretty girl was not something that was Harry's.

Harry, on the other hand, was shocked at Dudley. He never knew that the lump of a boy was capable of being civil towards others. He wanted to capture the moment on video, so he could have something to blackmail his cousin with – should the need for it ever arise.

Hermione was just as surprised as Harry was, but she managed to contain herself. She noticed Harry's jaw was dropped and he was staring at his cousin like he was an alien, and she held back a giggle at the sight. "Why, thank you! Would you like to come in? My parents are going through boxes right now, but they won't mind the company." Dudley nodded and proceeded to enter the house.

Harry held Hermione back from following Dudley. "Can you believe him? His parents want him to make you his girlfriend, that's why he's doing this. Just so you know." Hermione smiled. "I knew something was up when he was being pleasant to me. That isn't like him, from your description." She laughed at a memory and said, "You looked at Dudley like you had seen a ghost! Your expression was so funny. I had trouble not laughing." "Harry mock-glared at her. "You're laughing now. Feel better?" She nodded, still laughing, prompting him to laugh too. "My face must have been a sight, if you're laughing."

Dudley poked his head back through the open doorframe. "Are you two coming in? Hermione, your parents love the cookies! Hurry up," He added before disappearing again, giving Harry a small glare.

Harry pulled Hermione back from entering again. "I wanted to ask if you've gotten an owl from Ron about the Quidditch World Cup. He hasn't sent me one yet, but it shouldn't be long before he does." Hermione looked reassuringly at Harry, trying not to notice the intensity of his eyes. She loved those eyes! "I just got the owl last night. Don't worry. I'm sure yours will come by the end of the week. Let's go inside." She tugged on Harry's arm, pulling him in, and shutting the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I hope this chapter satisfies the people who wanted longer ones. **

**I'm thinking of updating every two weeks or so. Is that okay? You'll have a new chapter every other Saturday. Review with your thoughts on that.**

**On with the story!**

Harry was sitting at the table when Uncle Vernon barked at him. "You. In the living room. Now." Harry, confused but curious, followed his uncle. "This just arrived. A letter. About you." Without waiting for Harry to speak, Vernon proceeded to read the letter from Mrs. Weasley to him, and then thrust the envelope in his face. Harry was very tempted to laugh, but held back at the sight of the expression on Vernon's face. He asked, "So, can I go, then?"**

After a little debate with his uncle, and a bit of blackmail, Harry got permission to go to the Quidditch World Cup with the Weasley's. He grinned, and after his quick pause by a dumbfounded Dudley, ran upstairs to his room. Harry noticed that Hedwig was back, but then saw the fluffy grey owl. Along with the tiny feather ball, he saw a letter that had not been there before. It was from Ron, telling him the information about Mrs Weasley's letter and Harry's imminent arrival to the Burrow.

There was a piece of news he already knew, which was that Hermione was to arrive at the Burrow that afternoon. It hadn't been four days since he'd seen her, since Dudley had told his parents that she'd spent more time with Harry than Dudley had, but had been communicating with her using Hedwig flying back and forth between their houses. This contact had only happened at night, as with the rest of his letters. Neither of them had wanted Harry to get in trouble. Harry didn't want a repeat of what had happened before his second year of Hogwarts, when the Dursley's had barred his windows.

Since it was still morning, Harry assumed Hermione hadn't yet left. He quickly wrote to her, saying:

_Hermione,_

_I just got Ron's owl. And Uncle Vernon got some post from Mrs Weasley. He was not happy with it, considering Mrs Weasley covered almost the entire envelope with stamps. Can you believe he called Mrs Weasley dumpy? Just look at Dudley! By the way, I got permission to go. I just reminded Uncle Vernon of how Sirius was concerned about my well-being, and he said I could go!_

_Ron said they are coming to get me on Sunday. Only a few days till I'm free for another year. My things are all over my room, so I need to get them organized and packed before they come._

_I'll miss being able to write to you like this, but we'll see each other at the Burrow in a few days. I don't think we should tell Ron yet that you live beside me. I feel it's best to tell him when all three of us are together. I don't know why, but just go with me on this, okay?_

_See you soon – Harry_

He quickly sent Hedwig off with the letter, hoping Hermione would write back quickly. He needed to let Sirius know where he'd be, as he had promised Vernon he would. He wrote Ron back, saying he could go, and sent Pig off.

Hermione was in her room, doing a last-minute organization of her books. It wasn't like her to be so late like this. She was debating whether or not to pack Gilderoy Lockhart's books when Hedwig soared through her window. Hermione felt her face break into a huge grin and thanked the owl, who affectionately pecked her fingers. Quickly opening and reading Harry's letter, she wrote a reply.

_Harry,_

_It's about time Ron sent you an owl! I've been wondering if I'd have to remind him to contact you about the World Cup. It's amazing how he's so forgetful sometimes. He reminds me of Neville, on occasion._

_I'm happy that you're allowed to go; honestly, I don't think Ron would have taken no for an answer. None of the Weasley's would have. But I think you tricked your uncle into it by mentioning Sirius. _

_It'll only be a couple of days until you're at the Burrow too. I happen to agree that we shouldn't tell Ron. Knowing him, he'll be jealous that we're both here without him. We should wait a little while, maybe until we're at school. Now I have to go, I'm expecting Ron and Mr. Weasley here any moment._

_See you in a few days – Hermione _

She sent Hedwig off with her response and decided against the Lockhart books. Closing her trunk, she heard her name being called and went downstairs. She saw Ron and hugged him. He chuckled and said, "I like your home, Mr and Mrs Granger. Are you going to tell me your address? We floo-ed here by saying 'Hermione Granger's house'!"

Hermione frowned slightly and answered him. "No. There's no point in giving our address, because this is a one-time thing." Ron agreed. "Time to go, kids, Molly is expecting us back for dinner. Nice seeing you both again," Mr Weasley added, looking around at all the Muggle knickknacks. The teens both knew he wanted to stay longer, but Ron pulled him towards the fireplace. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, and off they went.

Harry waited impatiently for Hedwig and was relieved when she flew back through his window. He quickly scanned her answer and nodded to himself. He had just put her reply in his trunk when Dudley came into his room. Harry quickly became annoyed. "Do you know how to knock? Because that's normally what people do before barging into a room unannounced." Dudley ignored him and spoke. "Hermione is going to her aunt's place, then she's going to her boarding school for the whole year! Do you think she'll be back for Christmas?" Harry snickered. Dudley really liked her. One might say he was head over heels, but if they said it in front of Dudley, they'd become his new punching bag. He didn't like to admit his feelings. "I dunno. She could be gone all year. You may not see her till next summer." Dudley glared at him. "She may be gone till next summer, but so are you, you freak. The only thing that could be worse than having you here is if Hermione turned out to be like you. I'm so glad she isn't."

Dudley stormed out of the room, leaving Harry was burning with anger. He was seriously considering yelling to his cousin and telling him the truth. That Hermione had been one of his best friends since their first year at Hogwarts and she was the smartest witch in their year. But he stopped himself from doing so. Dudley's crush was far too amusing to put a stop to, and the Dursley's would forbid him from going outside, for fear of running into her. Harry wondered how he had been so happy only a few hours ago, then remembering he still had to send Sirius his letter. He tied it to Hedwig's leg, told her he'd be at the Burrow when she got back, and she took off. Harry flopped back on his bed, furious.

Sunday finally came, and no one could be happier that Harry was soon going to leave Privet Drive. Harry and Dudley hadn't been speaking to each other at all since Dudley had insulted Hermione, although he didn't know he had. But he'd insulted Harry as well, and took that as the reason Harry couldn't stand being in the same room as him.

Harry waited semi-patiently; his uncle did not. Vernon seemed to think that the Weasley's were taking their time to arrive, and that they would be arriving in a car. He could not have been more wrong as voices started making themselves known behind the fireplace.

The next few minutes were just a blur for Harry. Vernon was angry; Petunia was irritated, and more so when Mr Weasley blew up their fireplace; Dudley was just frightened. Mr Weasley was polite to the boy, but Dudley wasn't in the mood to be consoled, and just whimpered. Arthur apologized to the Dursley's and told them he'd be fixing their living room, but Vernon was already livid. He roared at Arthur, and then the twins caused even more chaos by dropping their sweets. Dudley, being the pig he was, stole a sweet and popped it into his mouth. Petunia screamed at her little Diddykins' elongated tongue, while the twins chortled and floo-ed back to the Burrow. Ron left soon after, grinning at Harry. A flustered Mr Weasley sent Harry to the Burrow before he left, and Harry obliged. Moments later, he was standing in the Weasley's kitchen.

Harry calmed down after the excitement of the past few minutes, and looked around. He was searching for Ron and Hermione so he could tell them what had happened. He saw Ron, the twins, and two redheaded males that he learned were Bill and Charlie Weasley. Mr Weasley came back and reprimanded Fred, angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Mrs Weasley came into the room, asking what Fred had done _now_, with Ginny and Hermione following behind her. The girls both smiled at Harry, who smiled back to both of them. Ginny blushed while Hermione forced herself not to. She didn't want to act like a little fangirl.

The Weasley parents began arguing and were irritated at the twins for the stunt Fred pulled. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly escaped the room and went into Ron's bedroom, starting to talk. Harry and Hermione pretended that they hadn't seen each other since getting off the Hogwarts Express. Ron almost made the mistake of mentioning Sirius, and to cover for him Hermione suggested that they go back downstairs to help with dinner. Mrs Weasley was still in a bad mood and vented to the two boys, so they went outside to help set up, only to find the Bill and Charlie having a fun table war. It went on until Percy hollered down at them and made them stop.

Dinner went considerably well, with not one mention of what the twins had done the whole time. There were a few different conversations going on, and Harry joined in one about Quidditch. He was having a great time, but dinner was quickly coming to an end as the sky became dark. Ron took advantage of everyone speaking all at once and asked Harry if he'd talked to Sirius, to which Harry said he had. They were interrupted by Mrs Weasley, and Percy being annoyed by the twins as usual.

As they were all going back in the house and to the bedrooms they were each staying in – Harry in Ron's room, Hermione in Ginny's room – the two stayed in the kitchen after saying goodnight. "Listen. We need to tell Ron sooner or later, and I don't think he'll be very happy if he finds out we've been keeping this from him." Harry told Hermione. She sighed. "You're right. We need to tell him. But that can wait until tomorrow; he's probably snoring already." They both jumped when they heard footsteps, and turned to see Ron with a hurt expression on his face.

** - Dialogue taken from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire


	5. Author's Note

**Hey, guys. This isn't a regular author's note. Mostly because I hate when writers just put them in the middle of their story. But that's the thing. This won't be in the middle of the story. Because I've decided to stop it. I'm done writing **_**Girl Next Door.**_

**I'm sorry. I know that a lot of you like it, but I just have no interest in continuing it. It may be because I don't ship Harry/Hermione, I don't know. What I do know is that I no longer want to write it.**

_**GND **_**was just an idea that came to me one day, back in November. And I wanted to write it, at the time. But it's close to a year later with only four chapters out. They're not even long chapters! I don't like that. I want to be able to write longer chapters for you guys. I can't with this story. It's centered in J.K. Rowling's 4****th**** book, in her world. There is nothing I can do to change that. And I don't want to. **

**I'm not saying that I'm not writing anymore. Actually, I'm writing another fic. It's Harry Potter as well (I don't think I'm ever going to try writing something that's not HP!). It's a Sirius Black/OC story, in the Marauder Era. When they're at school. And this is a storyline I really like, and can bend to my will. Because JKR never wrote about when Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot & Prongs were at Hogwarts. **

**I could never do that in **_**GND**_**, because it was all written out & I was trying to show Harry/Hermione in it. A lot of authors do it, and sometimes it can be really good! I just didn't like my way of doing it.**

**So I will be back with my other story! And I promise that one will be full, beginning to end. And I have no issues with someone taking **_**Girl Next Door**_** and keeping it going themselves. I'd be really happy if someone wanted to do that. As long as it was well written, I'd probably read it myself. Just tell me before if you want to.**

**So that's it for this really long authors note. I am sorry, guys. I wish I could continue, but I just don't want to. I hope you'll read my other story, when it's out! I still need a name for it …**

**Thanks for reading (:**


	6. Author's Note 2

**You guys crack me up.**

**You know I'm done writing **_**Girl Next Door**_**, yet you put it on Favourite Story. Why?**

**Right now, I'm looking for someone who wants to continue the story for me. If you want to, PM me, please. **

**When I pick someone I'll PM them & give you just one more of these little messages to let you know. Then you can go put them on Favourite Story alert :P**

**I do appreciate the gesture, I just don't understand it. But hey; whatever works for you.**


	7. Wow

**Wow. I can't believe there are actually quite a few people who want to continue the story!**

That being said, applications (for lack of a better word) to write it are now closed. I have been PMing all the applicants & I'm just waiting for one more response to come in.

If I don't get that one in the space of a week from today – today being Saturday August 20**th**** – then I will just go ahead without it. By next weekend, you will know the new author of**_** GND**_**. **

**Sorry for the wait, by the way. I just wanted to give everyone a chance. **

**Update on my other fics – yeah, fics with an **_**s**_**. I'm writing more than one. You all know the Sirius/OC fic I mentioned in my last author's note. Well, I was also reading a lot of Remus/OC stories (I really love the Marauders – with the exception of Peter). So I decided to write that one just for fun! Sirius/OC fic (now named Broken Walls) is the (excuse the pun – was unintentional) serious fic that I'm putting a lot of effort into. The other one is the just-for-fun fic. If you want to suggest names for that one, I won't object. And if you pick a title that I end up using, I'll put you into the story.**

I promise, next (and last!) author's note for this fic will be to tell you who's continuing.

PS: Has anyone gotten into Pottermore? Have you heard about Evanna Lynch's 'identity crisis'? I find it funny. I'm not on yet, but I did get the 'congrats, you've been selected for early entry' email.


	8. New Author

As promised, this note is my last for this story. This will also be the note that I tell you who I've chosen to continue _GND_.

But first, a heads up.

I've posted the first chapter of my Remus/OC story, which I've named _Unseen Shadows_. I'd love it if you guys would check it out. I plan to update whenever I can, and since I want to make chapters a lot longer than what I wrote in _GND_, the updates will be erratic. But you will get them.

As for _Broken Walls_, the Sirius/OC story, I want to have that one completely written before I get a single chapter out. So I don't know when you'll see that one. I do have a few chapters written already, and I want them long as well.

I'm pretty sure I'm boring you with all my talking, but I did want my stories known. And I'd like to have at least 10 reviews on _Unseen Shadows_ before I update that.

Okay, here you go. The new writer of _Girl Next Door_ is JazzGirl123. I wanted the new author to be at least somewhat close to my writing style. Proper spelling and grammar is essential to me as well. She was the closest to accomplishing these things.

Also, Jazzy (or whatever you go by), could you please put the PM option back up?

So, that's that. I've had more fun writing these author's notes than I did writing GND. I hope you'll like what JazzGirl123 is going to do with the story. I also hope you'll read my new story.

By the way, with school starting on September 6th (grade 11. NOT excited) I don't know how much time I'll have to write and update. I've already told you that updates for stories will be irregular. So I'm warning you now.

Bye!


End file.
